


龙女x龙王

by mansazhuhua



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansazhuhua/pseuds/mansazhuhua
Summary: 爽就对了
Relationships: 敖寒x敖傲





	龙女x龙王

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All/gifts).



设定:龙双性，男性器官和正常人一样，可怀孕，没有胸  
女性比常人多一个叽叽，可怀孕，有胸

逆女！你这个逆女！  
父王，当初可是你把我剔除龙籍的。  
父王，你后悔吗？

“今日你修习了什么法术。”  
“回父王，儿臣今日修习了苍穹血染。”敖寒低着头，心中忐忑不安。父王一向不喜火系法术，而她却是天生火体只能休息火系法术。可是，她又怎么能告诉他呢？  
“我说了多少遍了！不要修习火系！火系法术好修，但被水相克，太弱了，你怎么就这么不思进取呢！”  
“是。父王。”敖寒下定决心，一定要找到一种不修习火系法术也能变强的方式，让父王看到她的努力。

“那是什么？！”巡逻的虾兵看见水底深处升起的一团团的黑气，惊慌大叫。  
“那是……龙女的宫殿！快！快去禀报龙王！”  
敖傲冲进敖寒的宫殿，看到敖寒周身黑气萦绕，空中悬着血色的符箓，地上摊开着一本古老破旧的书。敖傲走过去拾起那书，看了一眼便脸色大变。居然是禁书！他拨开黑气，冲了进去，抓起昏昏噩噩的敖寒，狠狠地甩了出去。“呃……父王？！”敖寒清醒了许多，看见敖傲慌乱了不少。  
“敖寒，我本以为你会知悔改，好好努力修的上层法术，没想到你居然想走捷径修炼禁术！”敖傲勃然大怒，手中升起蓝色的法力球，“今天我无论如何也要讲你族规处置！”敖寒尚未反应过来，只觉得身体某根筋络剧痛，看向敖傲才发现他居然抽出了她的龙筋！“我宣布，从今日起，敖寒被剔除龙籍！”“父王……”敖寒失魂落魄地虚弱地喊了一句，瞳孔中失去了光芒。敖傲只觉得手中的那根龙筋无比炽热，但很快，冰冻住了龙筋，稍一用力，便化为粉末。

“尊主，魔城口发现一昏迷女子，据体质特征来看是龙族，却丝毫感受不到法力，反而全是魔气。”“带过来看看。”

“你醒了？”敖寒醒过来时，觉得身体的疼痛缓解了许多，神识尚未清明，便听到一个温润却陌生的声音，不由地戒备起来，伸手便要扣上来人的脖颈。“别紧张。”魔焰先一步扣住了她的手腕，轻声地安抚她。“这里是魔界，你昏迷在了魔城口被我的手下带了回来。放心，我不会伤害你的。你现在很虚弱，需要修养，只是……龙筋已无，此后再也用不了法术了。”魔焰声音低下去，小心翼翼地观察她的反应。“……无妨。”敖寒笑了笑，又有多少苦涩和无奈包含其中。她挣扎着躺起来，又问到：“那你是？”“魔尊，魔焰。”“你已入魔，便住在魔界，不要回龙族去了。”魔焰看着她，有些担忧地说道。“也回不去了……”敖寒又笑起来来，眼中隐约带着泪。魔焰张了张口想说些什么，最终都化为了一声长叹。“尊上，药来了。”门外响起女子干练的声音。“端进来。”黑乎乎的药送了进来，冒着白白的雾气，与空中漂浮的魔气交织。“这是滋补之药，可以尽快补足你失去了龙筋的虚弱。”“谢谢。”敖寒一饮而尽，“你就不怕我骗你给你下毒吗？”魔焰见她似已将生死置之度外，不由地笑起来。“没有必要。”敖寒淡淡地瞥了他一眼，竟让他感到一丝心悸，还有一丝，心动。“现在几时了？”“戌时了。该就寝了。我马上给你找个侍女让她服侍你睡吧。”“尊上～”门外忽然传来娇柔的女声，让敖寒起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。魔焰的神色瞬间变得冷漠，声色冰冷的判若两人：“你来干什么？”“尊上，臣妾听闻尊上救了一个女子，想是以后也要做姐妹的人，臣妾前来探望一下。”女人假惺惺的话让敖寒一阵恶寒。“本尊不过是救了一个初成魔之人，不日便会离开。”魔焰的语气生冷，眉目紧锁。“那～”门外的女声一下子变得更柔媚了，“尊上好久都没有到臣妾这来了，今晚便让臣妾侍奉你吧。”“不必了。”魔焰皱了皱眉，下意识就要拒绝。“尊上，后宫虚设，您一个子嗣都没有，这对魔界的未来可不好啊。”鸢落做出一副担忧的口气。魔焰还想说什么，却听到“刺啦”一声，后知后觉是自己的衣领被扯开，然后便见敖寒像水蛇般缠了上来。敖寒挑起魔焰的下巴，有几分戏弄之意，不知怎的，她就觉得魔焰身上有着她喜欢的气息，莫名想要逗弄。她嘴角扬起一个明显的弧度，语气妩媚，“尊上，今晚，就让我来服侍您吧，也算是报恩。”魔焰被惊的一愣一愣的，尖锐的女声却要刺穿耳膜：“你这个贱人，果然想勾引尊上！”鸢落气愤至极，咬牙切齿，直接冲了进去。敖寒嘴角的弧度却更大了，扯着他的衣领便吻了上去，右手捏出咒语，魔气直直击向鸢落，将她打出几米远，直接晕了过去。敖寒松开魔焰，结果却被一把抓住再次吻上。？？？敖寒在心中缓缓打出一个问号，有种假戏做真之感。却见魔焰撒娇似的在她唇上蹭了两下。“听说……龙是雌雄同体的，是吗？”他的声音低沉，却带着不一样的味道。敖寒的眸色暗了几分，被他压在了床上。“是。”他敞开的领口露出了精致的锁骨，在昏黄烛光的渲染上更多了几分韵味。魔焰听到她的回答似乎兴奋了几分，漆黑的眸中闪射出不一样的光。敖寒觉得自己要被霸王硬上弓了，但她又想若是报恩这也未尝不可。她不想横尸街头，她想让敖傲痛苦。魔焰脱下了她的亵裤，从未被人碰过的龙根被他握住，“你待如何？”敖寒紧张起来，不太明白他的意思。魔焰下一步的动作让敖寒始料未及。他低下头，竟是含住了她的龙根。敖寒整个人被从未有过的温暖而湿润的触感整懵了，“你，你干什么？”因为紧张，她扯住了魔焰的墨发，想把他扯起来，魔焰吃痛，抬起头，看着已经坐起来的敖寒。“我等这一天，已经很久了啊。就算我求你，帮我满足了这个愿望吧。”魔焰媚眼如丝，又似乎蒙着一层雾，看到敖寒毫无感情的眼眸竟觉得心下难受。魔焰从小就与他人不同，他不喜欢娇柔的女人，他喜欢和他母亲一样，有担当霸气侧漏的女人。他甚至不想去宠幸某个女人，他只想遇到一个能托付终身的女人，在她身下。“是吗？”敖寒虽是外冷内也冷之人，可龙性本淫，再加上她本是火体，又是初涉人事，更何况本就好奇这两性器官，身下早就有了反应。“可是我不知道怎么做。”她有些为难。“我自己来便可。”魔焰脸色通红，不好意思道。再次含住那胀大的龙根，说顶到喉咙深处的感觉并不好受，但魔焰仍在认真地舔弄着。鸢尾的香味一阵阵的散发开来，魔焰渐渐习惯了一些。敖寒浑身紧绷，欲望的感觉让她害怕，她紧紧地揪住被子，坐起来却不敢看。“唔”满足的粗喘声无意中发出，敖寒只想要更多。魔焰一只手伸到自己身下，手指伸入穴内轻轻地搅着，口中也不停。渐渐湿润了些便伸入了第二根，第三根。敖寒的眼眸因为欲望已经变得通红，声色沙哑：“好了吗？”身下肿胀急于疏解却又想进到更紧致更湿润的地方。魔焰松了口，紧促地喘气，“好了。”他坐起来，握住那器物慢慢地坐了下去。“呃…”虽然经过了扩张但仍然很是疼痛，“你……还好吗？”穴内的感觉让敖寒留恋想要去到更深处。魔焰开始起起坐坐，一次次都送入更深处。“嗯……”敖寒从来没有看过男人这种神迷意乱的模样，却不由自主地幻想如果敖傲露出这副模样又会怎样。但她很快屏蔽了这个想法，敖傲那么骄傲的人，又怎么会，更重要的是，现在她面对的，是魔焰。魔焰眼眸半闭，昂起头，一只手撑着床，一只手照顾自己前身的器物。血液伴随着晶莹的液体从交合的地方流出，房间内充斥着糜迷的味道。魔焰起坐的速度渐渐慢了下来，许是累了。敖寒看出了这一点，“还是我来吧。”两人转换体位，敖寒将魔焰的两腿叉开，架在自己的肩膀上，将器物深入到更深处，“啊”速度的快速让魔焰觉得那并不温暖甚至冰冷的器物就像打桩机一样，要将自己的后庭捅烂。可疼痛是比不过快感的，一阵阵酥麻从魔焰的脊骨窜起直窜大脑，让他浑身发软。敖寒只觉得下身处在温湿的甬道里十分舒服，便更加卖力地捅起来。龙根从一处凸起擦过去，便觉得魔焰浑身一颤，敖寒顿时会意，便将全部火力对准那处。“啊，不要，不要顶那里.....啊......太快了......”魔焰被刺激得语无伦次，生理性的泪水从眼中滑下，身前也已经高高挺起。一次次地抽插撕磨后，敖寒终于粗喘着发泄了出来。  
之后敖寒和魔焰差不多夜夜都过着这种生活，敖寒也喜欢上了这种感觉，也明白了魔焰的性癖。敖寒本以为魔焰只是单纯想被女人上，殊不知他也认人。  
在很久很久以后的一天。“不好了！不好了！”“怎么了？”“尊主……尊主他……被狐族大公主下了药！绑走了！”那是妖魔宴，却没想到狐千面胆大包天，给魔焰下了迷药大开杀戒杀出了魔城，而那日，敖寒刚好火体发作，未去。敖寒听闻，连忙赶去了妖界。  
“魔焰，你就屈从本宫吧。你不是很喜欢这样嘛，你和那个什么敖寒不是玩的很开心吗？”狐千面笑盈盈地扯着套在魔焰脖子上的锁链，看着他伤痕累累的身躯眸眼中的暴虐掩盖不住。“你……有本事杀了本尊……”魔焰咬牙切齿地说着，又吐出一口血。众所周知，魔不生不灭，不老不死，唯有诛魔剑能取其性命。“杀了你？本宫怎么舍得呢？”狐千面的笑容逐渐扭曲，扯起魔焰，再次进行粗暴的凌辱。“呃……你这个混蛋……魔界……不会……放过你的……”魔焰疼的脸色煞白，却不肯屈从。“等你成为了本宫的，本宫可昭告天下，又有谁会反对呢？”“你……无耻！噗……”魔焰怒火攻心，又是一口血喷出来。狐千面却也不在意他成了这副残败模样，依旧在疯狂地折磨，因为她知道他不会死，有的是潜力。“嘭！”一声巨响，房门被踹开，两人转头便见敖寒脸色阴沉，一身烈火，红黑交融而来。火体真正的能力最终被触发。“我的人，也敢动？”血瞳现，烈火燃。狐千面还没反应过来，就被魔气缠住，狠狠地甩出。粉红的妖雾突然弥漫，狐千面没了踪影。火，具有焚烧邪恶的力量。“狐千面，你的千面散毒的了魔焰，可毒不了我。“毕竟，我身上，还留着妖族的血！”火柱直直地穿过妖雾，刺穿狐千面。“呃！”狐千面似乎不可置信敖寒会有火的力量，捂住胸口的窟窿直直地倒了下去。“魔焰！”敖寒连忙跑过去，魔焰浑身都是伤痕，气息虚弱。看到敖寒却没有欢喜的神色只是抓住了她的衣袖，黑曜石般的眸中光芒闪闪烁烁，最后化成了一潭死水。当敖寒发现他的魔气在流入自己的体内时已经来不及了。她慌忙想要挣开，却见魔焰虚弱一笑：“我今日被要所玷污，无颜见你，更无颜见魔界众人，今日，便将魔气都给了你吧。我相信你，可以替我，把魔界，管好。”“你，你干什么？你应该知道，没有人会介意的！”平日里冷静的敖寒音调少有的拔高，一只手扣住魔焰在输送魔气的手将它掰下来。可魔气依然在流动。魔焰摇摇头，还想说什么已经没有力气了，只是闭上了眼，气息只出不进。哦，她想到了，魔焰是多么清高的一个人，又怎么容许自己身上发生这样的事，如果他苟活，也不会快乐。可是她还想劝他，却见他的身体渐渐变得透明，最后化成一团黑气。“这是我魔尊的象征令牌，以后便是你的了。”话音渐渐轻了，敖寒看着飘在空中的黑金令牌，一把抓下收好。看着那逐渐削薄的黑气，她瞳孔一缩，连忙取出续魂灯，将那一缕残魂收进了闪着红光的灯盏中。空气中还残留着他的温度，她不敢相信那个理应天下第一的与她有过肌肤之亲的男人会因为这个自戕了。泪水在不知觉的滑落，有什么东西变了，有什么东西更坚定了。她就那么愣在了那里，凝视着那灯芯上的黑气，似乎是在看着他的魂魄。寂静。直到守卫的侍卫感觉不到了妖气，而被愈来愈强烈的魔气所侵蚀而进了房屋，却看到了一个陌生的女子捧着一盏灯发呆。敖寒察觉到妖气时反射性地攻击。她将续魂灯收入储物戒中，杀意漫上心头，魔气燃烧着火，有着大开杀戒的意味。她动了，挥袖，魔气结成藤蔓燃着鬼火穿透来人的胸膛。“啊！鬼啊！快！快来人！”更多的妖涌了进来，却有着相同的结局。血色染红了敖寒的眸，敖寒看着一波波的妖，没有什么感想，心中只剩下了一个字，杀。红色浸染了画面，也分不清到底是血，还是火了。进来的妖杀光了，就到外面去杀。所见之妖，皆为火下鬼魂，所到之处，皆为焦土。大片大片的血迹，染了半边天。敖寒红色的眸中也有了光，她抬头看天，失神地喃喃：“父王啊，这才是真正的，苍穹血染啊。”  
妖君夭九皇被突如其来的杀戮吓得不轻，虽知是狐千面挑起的事端但气恼敖寒报复过度。魔界一向与神界平行可妖界却被天界庇护，他觉得此事应该向天帝讨个公道 。  
“住手！”他走出妖都，法印结出打向敖寒的魔气。“你不要欺人太甚！本君这就去禀报天帝！为我们妖界主持公道！”敖寒竟也停了攻击，嘴角渐渐勾起一个弧度，“可以。”  
【仙界】仙帝和敖傲在商谈镇妖一事。海底的海妖甚至只能称为精怪，不受天帝管制，故除妖的大任便落到了仙帝的头上。仙帝自是不愿意消耗仙界的力量，这个重任便理所当然的落到了龙族，万妖之长的身上。敖傲并不是很愿意，可是却没有办法。“敖傲，你可有异议?”仙帝装模作样地施威。敖傲正在为难，突然两道妖气直冲九重天。经过七重天的时候，金色的一道化成了妖君，倒是恭恭敬敬地行礼，敖寒也只好停了下来，没有行礼。“大胆！来者何人！见到仙帝竟然不行礼！”敖傲在看清敖寒的一瞬间却震惊了。敖寒也看到了敖傲，却只是淡淡地一瞥，笑到:“本尊是魔界新魔尊敖寒。”敖傲身躯猛然一颤，不可置信地看向敖寒。“敖姓?你是龙族?”仙帝疑惑，随之大怒，“大胆！魔尊魔焰殿下怎是你等可以侮辱的！“魔焰?”敖寒嗤笑一声，笑着笑着流出了泪，红眸中是愤恨，“他被狐千面凌辱，已经自戕。”敖寒举起令牌，黑色的魔气瞬间迸发出来，同时她的周身燃起熊熊烈火。“持此令牌者，便为魔尊。”敖寒的泪干了，冷冷地瞥着这一干人等。“啊？！”众仙大惊，都跪了下来，惶恐道:“参见魔尊。”唯有敖傲愣愣地站在那里，眸中满是复杂。“免礼。”敖寒淡淡道。“众人皆知，本尊已被龙王抽去龙筋，剔除龙籍，所以如今，本尊已经不属龙族，只是魔尊。”敖寒说完，不等众人反应，一把揪起夭九皇的后领，便飞向九重天。仙帝看着失魂落魄的敖傲，道:“龙主殿下，我们继续吧。”  
[神界]敖寒很快与天帝谈完了这件事，介于敖寒过分强大的法力，天帝也无法奈何她，不仅没有说敖寒有错，更是让夭九皇向魔界进贡以求和平。敖寒也知道魔焰短时间内已经无法回魂，便这么揭过了，只希望不让魔焰失望。“帝君，还请您帮本尊亥时把龙主敖傲喊到本尊的寝宫去。”敖寒身为新魔尊，理应是要在神界会见各方神仙，在神界逗留一晚方可离开。天帝并未多想，只以为敖寒心存怨恨，想要报仇。他欲言又止，半晌讪讪地说道:“龙主定已被仙界委以重任，还请魔尊手下留情。”“自是。”  
亥时，夜深人静。敖傲怀着忐忑走进了敖寒的寝宫。敖寒凝视着他，“父王，好久不见。”“……逆女！”敖傲气得说不出话来，从口中蹦出两字便沉默了。他没想到敖寒竟然会和魔界厮混，简直是给龙族蒙羞。敖寒神色一冷，不屑一笑，走过去一使劲将敖傲扯过，压在了床榻上。“你干什么？！”敖傲大惊，挣扎着却发现自己的法力完全被锁住了。“你！你对我做了什么？！”“我身上的，是天魔之气，万妖对此，皆封灵力。”敖寒毫不在意地解释道。“撕拉”一声，敖寒直接撕开了敖傲的朝服。“敖傲，从当初你将我剔除龙籍时，我便不是你的女儿了！我现在，只是，魔尊。”敖傲眸中红光一闪，尖利的牙齿刺进敖傲的脖颈。“唔……”敖傲闷哼一声，微微侧过头。“父王，你的血，真是好喝呢。”敖寒嘴角还残留了一点血滴，她嗜血地舔去，手指摩挲着敖傲胸前的肌肉，嘴角勾起一抹邪魅而阴冷的笑容，然后唇齿便落在了他左边的乳尖，或轻或重地厮磨着。“唔……”敖傲自从敖寒的母亲也就是龙后死后已经千百年没有体会过性事，并且从未被人这般玩弄过。他就像一条濒死的鱼儿般昂起头，难耐地呼吸着。感受着口中的小红豆渐渐变硬变肿，他的下身甚至已经起了反应，敖寒冷笑一声:“敖傲，你也不过如此，装什么矜持！”她不再有什么前戏，手撕开他的衣袍，一路探到他的身后，指尖插进了他的后庭。“呃！”异物侵入感十分难受，敖傲更是明了了敖寒的意图，脸涨得通红:“逆女！停下！”敖寒愣了一秒，又冷哼一声，手指插得更深，“我不会停的。我会彻底占有你！”敖寒拔出手指，架起敖傲的双腿，已经胀大的器物直接对着那个不断收缩的穴口，狠狠地捅进去。“啊！”敖傲终于忍不住喊了一声，下身被撕裂的痛让他冷汗直流，眼角更是流下了生理性的泪水。他看着一脸残忍笑意的敖寒，便知道此事已经无法挽回了。“父王，痛吗？”敖寒凑到他耳旁低低地问道，“痛就对了。”当年你抽我龙筋，可是千倍百倍之痛！敖寒抬着他的腰，大力抽插起来。敖傲紧咬上唇，手指揪着被单指关节都发青了。一开始自然是剧痛的。可是龙性本淫，再加上龙乃双性，男子的后庭也可用交配甚至生育。渐渐的，那甬道内便分泌出淫水来，做了充分的滋润，让敖寒的入侵更加顺畅无阻。敖傲脸色潮红，双眼却死死盯着敖寒，泪水却是流过脸颊。他不知道为什么会变成这个样子。他也明显感觉到了那处的变化，而前端的器物更是兴奋了许多。他暗自在心中咒骂自己，一遍遍提醒自己压在他身上侵犯他的，是他的女儿。敖寒看着敖傲的反应，一把扯起他的头发，痛得他又清醒了许多。那个魔鬼一样的女人就那么似笑非笑地看着他，语音妩媚:“父王嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实啊。真是，淫荡。”字字诛心。敖傲只觉得心口一疼，然后便被敖寒狠狠甩下去。“可我怎么会让你如愿呢父王。”敖寒目光一凛，“我要让你，痛！”敖寒伸手，手中红光一闪，便出现了一根鞭子，倒挂长勾，这一鞭下来，活生生要剐下一条肉来，这妖，怕是半条命也没了。“父王，我们试试，如何啊？”敖寒笑的人畜无害，却是狠狠地一鞭子，抽在了他的胸口。“啊！”敖傲一声哀嚎，那胸口的蛟龙图腾硬生生被剐去了一截，血珠四溅。敖傲粗喘着气，敖寒把鞭子扔了，下面却是更激烈地撞击起来，甚至发出了靡靡的水声。“父王，您是不是，也只剩半条命了呢。”敖寒趴下去，指尖划过那伤口，感受着身下人的抽搐，“放心，我不会让你死的。”“哼！”说罢她狠狠一撞。敖傲已经无力出声，他的脸色已然苍白，干涩的嘴唇被咬出了血，指甲因为太用力也断了，他便如同死尸一般，任由女人为所欲为。女人餍足过后，抬起脖子短促的低吟一声，敖傲却突然惊慌地扯住敖寒的袖子，敖寒望过去，他分明已经非常虚弱了。她心中闪过心疼，很快隐藏，“干什么。”敖傲的眸中已经没了光亮，满是凄惶，他抽着气，断断续续地说道:“不……不能射里面……”敖寒眉头一挑，握住他已经疲软的器物，加大了力，见他脸色又煞了几分。“为什么？”她悠然问道。“会……会怀孕的！”敖傲觉得这已经是他最卑微的乞求。敖寒顶得极深，他感觉到深处的口子已经被捅开了，一旦射进去，大概率会怀孕。他是男的先不提，这可是乱伦啊！敖寒挟住他的下巴，狠狠一捏，冷笑道:“如果本尊偏要呢！”说罢不再抑制，一股热浪冲进了敖傲身体深处。敖傲只觉得大脑突然一片空白，两眼一翻竟是昏迷了。“真是不经操。”敖寒表情没有波动，可心却又疼了起来。她伤害了父王，侮辱了父王，踏碎了父王的尊严。父王想必是会更恨她吧。可是那又如何。他们早就没有好好相处的可能了。  
父王，你是我的，是我一个人的，我要彻底占有你。我要，让你后悔。敖寒看了一眼陷入浑噩的敖傲，这般想到。  
翌日，敖傲悠悠转醒，感觉全身仿佛被碾过一样，又回想起昨晚发生的一切，不禁脸色大变。“醒了？！”敖寒站在门口，俯视着他。“既然醒了，那就走吧，毕竟仙帝还交给你很重要的任务了呢，可是拖不得的。”敖傲颤颤悠悠地站起来，觉得法力又能使用了，变出一身衣服，下床时却是腿一软，直接跌倒在地。敖寒仍然无动于衷。敖傲不知怎么竟有几分委屈，他自己爬起来，撑着墙，步履蹒跚地走到门口。“你这个……逆……逆女！”敖寒勾了勾唇，在他经过时狠狠在他精瘦的腰上掐了一把。“啊！”敖傲又是一颤，倒在了敖寒怀里。敖寒搂着他的腰道:“父王，你后悔吗。”“当初若是你不那么对我，如今我也不会这么对你了。”敖傲心下一惊，千言万语都化成了沉默，最后他站了起来，整理好仪表走了出去，留下的一句话声音不大却足够刺心，“不悔。”  
敖傲被加封了龙王，为天庭授官，正式开始与海妖交战。顿时海水被鲜血搅染。敖傲的伤还没有好，所以面对这么多实力强大的敌人，难免有点力不从心。刚把前面的海妖解决完，突然一双手环上了他的腰。他全身瞬间紧绷了起来。那个熟悉的味道，他不会忘的，是敖寒！  
“你来干什么？”敖傲僵硬问道。“来看你啊。”敖寒语气平平，听不出感情。她的手渐渐伸进了衣服里面。“你……你在这里不要乱来！”那日的噩梦浮上心头，敖傲一把抓住敖寒作乱的手，声线都颤抖了。“好，我现在不乱来。”敖傲总觉得哪里怪怪的，便见她结出阵法，大喝一声，“苍穹血染！”顿时魔气爆发，只冲海妖。“等打完了，我再乱来。”敖寒眸中迸出火光，口中念念有词，万水难灭的魔火便一路烧向海妖。“啊！”凄烈的哀嚎声此起彼伏，让人毛骨悚然。敖傲看见这一幕，百感交集。“你为什么要帮我？”他问那个站在火里的女人。“你不会真的以为，天庭会信任你们吧？”敖寒没有回答，而是自己抛出了一个问题。敖傲愣住了，然后苦笑着说:“我没有选择。”现在整个龙族的身上都已经下了禁制，他们已经出不了这个海底炼狱了。敖寒看着舔舐着余烬的火苗，手指一动，便将火焰熄灭。海妖早已死得死，伤的伤。“圣旨到！”太白金星的声音来得很是时候。敖寒知道了，天庭一定是一直在用观天镜查看他们的战况，却不给龙族一丝反悔的机会。“仙帝有旨，龙族镇妖有功，全族封入神籍，为除后患，命龙族结成阵法，盘踞海底，永世镇压海妖！”敖傲不可置信地看着那圣旨。仙帝就这样，让他们龙族永难见天日。身上的禁制开始发光，很快化出一条条铁链来，将疲倦的龙族都锁了起来，天庭的符文形成阵法，压了下来。“龙王?！”“王上这是怎么回事啊！”龙族皆是诧异而愤怒。敖寒就一个人站在阵法外，冷眼看着这些瞬间被束缚的龙。“敖寒……殿下……魔尊！救救我们！”一些惊慌失措的龙发现了敖寒，口不择言地向她求救。敖寒看向敖傲，他一直沉默着，但是敖寒清晰地感觉到，他的龙息非常虚弱。究其原因，她看见他的龙身上有一道深深的血痕，一看便是当日剔骨鞭留下的痕迹，在海水的浸泡下非但没有好，反而更严重了。更何况那剔骨鞭上带着她的魔气，会侵蚀他的灵力，甚至走火入魔。敖寒一跃到敖傲身前，却是把敖傲吓了一跳:“你?你想干什么？”敖傲已经无法把她单看成一个逆女了。她是魔尊，是他远远比不上的。敖寒却割破了手指，将血涂抹在伤口上。“我已没有法力，只好用自己的血来治伤了。”明明语气平淡，敖傲却听出了一丝落寞。是他抽去了她的龙筋，让她无法使用法力，最终完全成为一个魔。可是，当初那种情况，必须按照族中规矩处置。不过这女儿一向与他对着干，当时确实有几分怒气而失了理智。伤口渐渐愈合，敖寒在敖傲的龙角上轻轻舔了一下，让敖傲整个人都不好了。龙角是龙最敏感的地方，碰了很容易就会发情。敖寒看见敖傲的表情，暗笑一声，“我很快会回来的。”  
敖寒去了天界。“仙帝，不知你到底想把龙族怎么处置。”“本以为魔尊对龙族只有怨恨，不过现在，您是在给龙族求情吗？”仙帝摇晃着手中的酒盏，玩味地说道。“呵，论级别，本尊是高于你的，所以你觉得，你配让本尊求情吗？”敖寒双目一瞪，火光冲了出来。“哎呀有话好好说嘛。”仙帝看敖寒的确是真的发火了，赔笑着摆手道。“那阵法以吸取龙族法力而生效，千年之后，龙族将法力尽失，再无反抗之力。”仙帝缓缓道。“这真是符合仙界的做法。”敖寒嘲讽道。“那本尊就去找天帝。”  
神界。“魔尊来意本帝已经知晓，可是若是龙族作难，想是魔尊和本帝都会为难吧。”“本尊可以承诺，一切后果都由本尊承担。”敖寒冷冷道，却很快拔出屠神剑，“若你不肯答应，我们就比试一番，看看谁，更有能力。”敖寒虽是小辈，但得了魔焰所有魔气，而魔焰的魔气，是历代魔尊的累积，因此敖寒足够自信与天帝厮杀。天帝眼皮一跳，“何必大动干戈，本帝答应你便是。那依魔尊之言，是要本帝即刻解除禁制吗？”天帝擦了擦汗，完全看不懂敖寒的套路。历届魔尊好说歹说对天帝都抱着尊敬，至少表面上是的。可是敖寒却一点面子都不给，偏偏又打不过。  
“不必，你的阵法，本尊会解。”“嗯?！”天帝一惊，“为什么？！”“本尊修过龙族禁术，万阵皆通。”龙族禁术，实则是用阵法汲取灵力来提高自身修为，但因为很可能走火入魔，即为禁术。敖寒当初却也是走火入魔了。“好吧好吧。”天帝按了按眉心，无奈道。  
敖寒回了水底，到了敖傲身前。“本尊可以救你们出去，不过你也知道，本尊是要收取一点补偿的。”敖寒直视着敖傲。敖傲并不清楚她说的补偿是什么。“什么补偿?”他下意识的问出来。“呵，龙王当真不知？”敖寒的目光幽深了几分。敖傲一下子明白了过来。“你！”敖傲气极，不知其为何如此不知羞耻，但是环顾四周，族人都眼巴巴地看着他们。短短几日的囚禁也已经让龙族消沉了不少。敖傲咬咬牙，“我答应你。”敖寒一笑，“很好。”她召出魔气，在虚空中画出符文，大吼一声:“破！”符文发出金光，直冲阵法四周，“轰！”一声巨响，铁链应声而断。“走吧。”敖傲化成了人形，还没来得及和龙族说什么，便被敖寒拉去了魔界。  
魔界，魔宫。敖傲再次法力尽失。面对魔界的魔瘴，他毫无抵抗之力。“脱吧。”敖寒抱着胸，淡淡地命令到。敖傲脸容上显现出羞辱的神色来，却是解开了衣袍。敖寒笑着欣赏他的胴体，欲望愈加深重。“趴着，我们换一个姿势。”敖寒舔了舔唇，眸色渐深。敖傲握紧了拳，最终趴到了床上。敖寒压在他的背上，却是情色地舔舐起他的龙角来。“唔……不能，不能舔那里……”一股电流窜过全身，酥麻，前面有了抬头的迹象，而后穴竟也不受控制地分泌出汁液来。“为什么不能呢？”敖寒笑着，完全没有听他的，反而更仔细地舔起来。从角根一路舔起来，到那分叉的内侧，将那龙角舔舐得湿润，颇具情色的意味。敖傲已经全身发软，后穴传来阵阵空虚感，这女人就是有意羞辱他。“想要吗？父王?”敖寒的器物已经滚烫，顶在敖傲的腰部。她舔过敖傲的耳廓，一路向下到颈后，然后唇齿落在他的后背。“把屁股撅起来，让我进去。”敖寒粗俗而直接的话语让敖傲觉得脸颊烧红，他不知道为什么当初的那个敖寒会变成现在这个样子。敖寒下的是命令，他是没有权利拒绝的。他于是跪在被子上，把腰部抬高，臀部高高地撅起，他把脸埋入了被子里。敖寒插了一根手指进去，里面已经很湿了，敖寒抽插了几下甚至发出了水声。“父王已经很想要了吧。”在床上，敖寒总是喜欢喊他父王，一次次地攻击他的心理防线。“你……不要再说了……”敖傲喘着粗气，意识已经被情欲冲击的模糊。“父王……我喜欢你……你永远，会是我的！”敖寒话毕，抬起腰便冲撞过去。“唔……”敖傲的泪又洒下来，疼痛被涌上的快感取代。  
……  
父王，你永远是我的。我从未恨过你。我只想，把你彻底占有。  
敖寒将最后一波精液射进敖傲的体内，抱着脸色苍白晕过去的敖傲，这般想到。  
过去已然揭过，即使你恨我，将我剔除龙籍，我也会用一己之力，保护你，保护整个龙族。


End file.
